Streeter
Streeter is the Rich Guy in Total Drama Teens. Biography Streeter is extremely rich because of his parents. He can act like a snob sometimes because of the way he gets to lives his life. He is very spoiled, but doesn't have many friends. Total Drama Teens 'Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Streeter is introduced as the rich guy. He is assigned to the Killer Losers team. Streeter complains about the woods along with Mischa. He is one of four for his team to collect firewood. His team wins this round. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''Streeter is shown to be disgusted with Anton smoking marijuana in the cabin. He complains about the running both teams had to do. He does not want to believe Chris's Awake-A-Thon. He is the first to fall asleep, because of Mischa's endless complaining. His team loses, but he receives a marshmallow in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''Streeter refuses to eat the gruel breakfast given to him and everyone else. He volunteers to be a swimmer for his team, as he is on a swim team back home. He almost beats Alison in the swimming challenge until she sabotages him, which makes him lose a point for his team. His team still wins. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Streeter states he was surprised that Anton won for their team. Streeter is assigned to be prey for his team. He is left alone by the rest of the prey and he sits on a tree stump. Mischa passes him, but decides to sit next to him. After some talking, they begin kissing. Which is interrupted by Alison who sprays them both, although Mischa was a hunter. Streeter is angered. Yet, his team wins again. ' Chapter #5: "Well, This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Streeter comments about the gruel again and agrees about it with Mischa. He is decided to make the dessert dish for his team with Norah, Mischa, and Kat. Because of him and Mischa making out, they leave their cake in the oven for too long, burning it. Their team loses because of their dishes being worse than the Screaming Outcasts'. Streeter and Mischa are the bottom two, but Streeter is sent home, who gets a goodbye kiss from Mischa. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''Streeter is seen in the hot tub with his girlfriend, Mischa. He says his father might sue the show because of him being eliminated. He calls Anton disgusting, when asked about what he thinks of the final five. He votes for Darren to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Streeter roots for Phoebe in the final challenge. He is still invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *Streeter shared the first kiss of the story of Total Drama Teens. *Streeter was the fifth to be voted off. *He was the second Screaming Outcast to be voted off. *He only received one marshmallow. Category:Total Drama Teens